a conversation between two different, but similar people
by Willgm
Summary: William Johnson finds himself somewhere he shouldn't be. Why is he here? Who called him here? And why does the guy sitting at that table piss him off?


I wasn't exactly sure how I ended up here. One moment I was running down the hall of the Elsior, and the next...

"Welcome, please follow me to your seat." Blond hair, ruby red eyes, dressed in a waitress outfit that oddly suited her, a woman of such power and energy that it made me freeze in place briefly took me by the hand led me through a small cafe that contained only one patron.

I knew who she was, I knew her name. Arcueid Brunestud, the last of the true ancestors and one of the strongest characters within the Nasuverse.

"Where... am I?" Building up the courage, I managed to get my voice out despite the fear that was building up inside me.

Yeah, I was afraid; why wouldn't I be. People also go on about how they'd love to meet their favourite fictional characters but let's take a slight deep look into this idea: its dumb, especially when said character is a creature that can throw the bloody moon at you (granted, there had been exceptional circumstances behind that, but the point still stands)!

I mean seriously, when you know said character can kill you as easily as swatting her arm at a fly, how can a regular person not be scared by being near her!?

Likely sensing my unease, Arcueid gave a bright smile. "Oh right, this is your first time here isn't it?

Well, to explain it, this is Ahnenerbe...a kind of place in-between the different worlds and dimensions that make up the multiverse. Or at least, that's how gramps explained it."

"Gramps? You mean Zelretch?"

"Yep, he's the one that set this meeting up actually, by the request of someone he owed a favour too."

Zelretch owing someone a favour? That's a new one.

"Anyway," Arcueid quickly moved away from that topic. "The guy you're supposed to meet is here, so enjoy yourself." having apparently arrived at our destination while we were talking, Arcueid pulled out the only vacant out of the two chairs around that particular table, before proceeding to the bar, where a man dressed in a suit with glasses was cleaning a glass.

"About time you showed up, I was beginning to worry you got lost on the way in." Sitting down, I came face to face with someone I'd never thought I'd see. The hair was a golden brown, the features was slightly feminine for some reason, along with the voice, the height was several inches taller, and an aura of power that eclipsed that of Arcueid (though to be fair, she was likely only at thirty percent maximum in order to hold back her bloodlust) could be felt even from someone with no sixth sense like me, but, it was definitely 'me', and yet not 'me'.

An older 'me'.

A stronger 'me'.

A 'me' that has entered the battles to save the universe and emerged victorious.

Yes, this was definitely a future version of William Johnson.

"You hold a lack of surprise on your face, good; I'm glad we can understand each other, despite being completely different people."

Yes, this person may have been William Johnson, he may have been me, but I definitely wasn't him.

"...The hell happened to make us become like this?"

Future me laughed lightly. "In short, a lot. Way, way too much that I can't fully recall them all- or rather, I refuse to remember some of it." the blank look on his face refused to change, revealing nothing over what could have told me what he was feeling.

"Seriously though, was I really this weak back then?"

...Weak?

Certainly, when compared to this monster that could fight Arcueid over there and possibly win, I wasn't strong by stretch of the imagination... but, weak?

I don't think so.

"And what qualifies as strength in your eyes?" Eyes slightly narrowed, I asked him that.

"Isn't that obvious? The ability to defeat your enemies and protect those you hold dear." Completely unfazed, he answered exactly how I would have. "And you, my poor, naïve self, are currently incapable of doing that- hence, you are weak."

"I disagree," I rebutted. "I'm doing fine as I am."

"Oh?" He regarded me with slight amusement. "So, in your eyes, Vanilla being currently comatose, a set of camouflage probes roaming around the ship, and you putting suspicion on yourself by running off with no explanation is 'doing fine'?" he shook his head, as if he were hearing the words of a child telling him we could live and take care of themselves out in the world. "I think. You're full of bull- but, then again, I suppose I was the same back then."

"So, you're saying things were going better in your run?"

"Exactly."

...Dammit, I can't get along with this person. I, most definitely, can't allow myself to become like this guy when I get to where he is.

"Who says you'll even get that far?" As if reading my thoughts, he cut through my resolution like butter. "I may be a future version of you, but that's it, a _version_. You could die right now and my existence wouldn't be erased because I could easily come from another you in another world.

Understand? Your life is inconsequential to me. If you think you can become something different from me, go ahead and try. I'd love to see how you'll differ after _that_ happens."

For a few moments after that, neither of us spoke. He met my glare with a carefree smile, head held by one hand as he leaned on the table that separated us.

After several minutes, he got out of his chair. "Well, I think I've wasted our time here enough." With that, he began to walk away.

"Just remember," he called without looking back. "I'll be watching."

And then the world shattered..

The next thing I knew, I was back in the corridors of the Elsior.

* * *

 **Hello everyone... well, it's been a while since I wrote something huh?**

 **Anyway, I wrote this for two reasons. The first, was to get my back into writing GA again after leaving it for so long.**

 **Second, was to give a small introduction to what lies in the future. Yep, that was definitely a future version of Will that you saw there. Bet you didn't expect him to act like that huh?**

 **Well, like he said, a lot happens. It's not really a spoiler, so I'll tell you that that Will comes from roughly thirteen years in the future from the current Will.**

 **I'll let you guys come up with your theories about what happened, so please tell me if you come up with anything interesting- who knows, I might even add it in if I like it enough.**

 **Will (future): Don't add random things from others into my origins please,what actually happens was bad enough as it is..**

 **Oh, you're here. Good, tell me, what do you want others to think of you as?**

 **Will: (future): They can think of me however they wish, I wouldn't care either way.**

 **Noted.**

 **Anyway, I may end up releasing some more shorts before I get back into the main story, so please look forward to those if they come out and, as always, see you next time.**


End file.
